


Caught Purple Sheeted

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs to work on his excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Purple Sheeted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: awdt Halloween Quickies 3 - “I’m sure ghosts don't really wear 500 count, finest Egyptian cotton lilac stripe sheets."
> 
> A/N: I am pants at coming up with title names.

In hindsight Harry should have told his friends about seeing Draco. Yes, their relationship had been going on for a while. But in Harry's defense, he liked having Draco all to himself without friends, adoptive family, and the wizarding world butting into his love life.

Not to mention that Harry loved the private side of Draco. Public Draco was a snot nosed prat that thought he was better then everyone around him. Private Draco was challenging, fun and was a minx in the bedroom. Oh and he was randy as hell. This is why Harry was easily talked away from the Halloween party to do a little private “trick-or-treating” of their own.

It wasn't long before Harry was about to “knock” on Draco's “door” when they heard Hermione outside the bedroom door called out for Harry. Like two school boys about to get caught by their parents, Harry and Draco broke apart. Scrambling to hide, both boys fell off the bed onto the floor dragging the bed sheets down with them. Harry rolled under the bed and poor Draco only had enough time to pull the sheet around him covering his naked body before Hermione opened the door. 

“Malfoy, what are you doing up here?” Harry heard Hermione ask from his position under the bed.

“I'm getting ready for the party, Granger.” Harry could almost hear the sneer on Draco's face hiding the shock Harry knew that his boyfriend was in.

“I’m sure ghosts don't really wear 500 count, finest Egyptian cotton lilac stripe sheets Malfoy. Whatever. Tell Harry that when you two are done playing up here, there is a ballroom full of guests downstairs for him to meet. Seeing as this is his party and he is the host.” And, without waiting for an answer Hermione left the room shutting the door with a little more force than needed.

“Potter once again your friend proved to be a simpleton. As if anything less than a thousand thread count would grace a Malfoy's body.”


End file.
